


The last day

by Ashting



Series: The last day [1]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, 古雷死刑
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting
Summary: 如果古雷在最後被判死刑，加洛和他度過的最後一天。
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos, 古加 - Relationship, 古雷x加洛
Series: The last day [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670071
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BGM：告五人 - 紅 LOVE  
> 不是快樂的故事。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他做了一個載浮載沉的夢。  
> 夢裡有他快要忘記模樣的父母，還有古雷。

加洛躺在床上盯著天花板，斑駁的油漆從表面一片一片掀起，在透過玻璃的陽光照射下形成陰影，像是一隻隻白色蝴蝶，駐留在雪白的牆面上，他眨了眨眼，睡意逐漸遠離他的意識，他不禁又想起才剛結束的夢境。  
年幼的他在廣闊的草地上奔跑，葉子在他經過時撓過他的腳掌心，搔癢般的感觸讓加洛快樂地笑著，他高舉雙手，對著一片蔚藍的天空大叫，像是他常常在卡通裡看見的英雄那樣，在打敗壞人時驕傲地喊出自己的名號。  
加洛不斷向前進的同時，也頻頻回頭對後方的父母招手，提著野餐籃的父親要他小心腳步，母親則是與他一樣舉起手臂，向他揮手，加洛深吸一口氣，他的雙手拱在臉頰邊，用盡全身的力氣吶喊：『你們快點跟上啦！』  
他興奮地在原地跳上跳下，然而父母並沒有加快腳步，依然用著相同的速度前進，加洛等沒多久就顯得有些不耐煩，他鼓起通紅的臉頰，無聊地繞著一顆小石子自轉幾圈，他再次抬起頭時，父母還是與他有一段距離。  
『你們好慢！』加洛噘著嘴，生氣地跺腳，最後他索性放棄等待，再次往前跑去。  
風拂過加洛的臉頰將汗水帶離，呼吸越來越急促，他越跑越快，越跑越遠，他不曉得這片草原是否有終點，但等到加洛意識到再回過頭，父母已經遠得幾乎看不見面容。他喘著氣停下步伐，對著父母的方向大喊，可是他的聲音不再嘹亮，遠方的人聽不見他的吶喊，加洛不由得開始焦急起來，他轉身想返回父母的身邊，卻一頭撞上一面看不見的牆壁。  
『爸爸、媽媽！』加洛緊張地叫喊，可是父母的身影卻已經消失在他看不見的彼方，他用拳頭猛力敲擊著那面透明的牆壁，但不論他怎麼搥打，牆面仍舊聞風不動。  
『爸爸、媽媽，你們在哪裡？』寬廣的草原上只剩下他一個人，獨自處於陌生的環境裡的加洛向四處張望、吶喊，可是除了陣陣風聲，沒有任何一個人回應他的叫喊。  
瞬間襲來的恐懼讓夢裡的他終於忍不住啜泣，他蹲在地上，將自己縮得小小的，加洛後悔自己不顧一切的向前衝，他把頭埋進雙臂中，斗大的淚珠從眼眶滑落臉龐。  
身旁的風在他哭泣時停止了，靜止的空氣不再呼嘯，豐茂的草原逐漸失去翠綠，加洛感受到周圍的溫度慢慢上升，他用被淚水模糊的視線從手臂縫隙之間看去，四周的場景在他的注視下，剎那間加速改變。  
碧藍蒼穹被墨黑雲霧遮擋，草原化為一片烈焰火海，高溫和疼痛襲上加洛的身體，他再一次陷入當年徹底改變人生的火海之中。慌亂的他分不清方向，只能不知所措地在面目全非的建築裡四處搜尋，即便烈火燒出的濃煙嗆得加洛呼吸困難，吸進肺裡的每一口空氣都滾湯不已，他還是斷斷續續地大喊著：『爸、媽咳、咳、你們⋯⋯在、哪裡？』  
竄高的火舌毫不留情地吞噬加洛周圍的物品，害怕和無助阻擋他的行動，加洛只能躲在書桌和牆壁的夾縫之間，他停不下從眼眶湧出的淚水，還沒抵達臉頰的淚液立刻因為灼熱的溫度而蒸發，曾經熟悉的家被猛烈的火勢破壞殆盡，他卻無能為力。  
『不要、丟下我⋯⋯』像是哀求，又像是求救一般的哭喊，高溫的空氣在加洛身邊不斷劇烈翻騰，他抓緊自己的手臂卻還是無法克制地顫抖，『救救我⋯⋯』  
如果他乖乖聽話，不要跑到父母見不到的地方，是不是就不會發生這樣的事情呢？加洛把自己縮進角落，小小腦袋裡混亂的思緒讓他哭得更厲害，越來越接近的火焰壓迫著加洛的生存空間，但他已經無路可逃。  
『加洛⋯⋯』  
熟悉的嗓音突然在耳邊響起，加洛趕緊抬頭左顧右盼，眼前景象還是被豔麗的橘紅火光包圍，他慌張地開口：『是誰？』  
他勉強自己從尚未被火勢波及的夾縫站了起來，在放眼望去皆被火光佔據的房間中，突然出現一道澄澈的金黃色光芒將火舌全部吞噬，禁錮加洛身體的壓力也在剎那間消失無蹤。  
那道閃耀光芒佔據了加洛全部的目光，讓他忘卻了剛才哭泣的理由，當光芒爬上他的身體時，被濃煙灼傷的呼吸不再疼痛，四肢上的傷口也沒了痕跡，加洛朝著光芒的源頭走進幾步，一股溫暖在頃刻之間湧上心頭，像是母親的懷抱一樣，加洛不自覺地伸出雙手想要擁抱那道光芒，可是交攏的雙臂再下一刻卻撲空。  
光芒的化成一顆手掌大的光球迅速地往後飛去，加洛沒有猶豫便跟在後頭狂奔，『不要走！』  
他跑得飛快，像是最初在草原上感受到的微風輕輕掃過皮膚，每每在他快要追上時，光球就會再飛得更遠一些，就在他累得再也無法踏出步伐前，光球在前方幻化為人型。  
加洛沒有遲疑地衝向那個人，迎接他的是一個溫暖的懷抱，那個人用手掌緩緩地撫摸加洛的背，像是在安撫他不安的情緒一樣，讓加洛又一次想起母親和父親，原本停止哭泣的他忍不住又開始啜泣。  
『沒事的，你安全了。』他聽見那個人輕聲地在他耳邊說道，低沈但柔和的嗓音讓加洛感到安心，他緊緊抓住那個人的肩頸，放聲痛哭。  
『對不⋯⋯起，對、不起⋯⋯』加洛哭著道歉，輕撫背後的手掌沒有停下，『爸、媽媽⋯⋯』  
他不知道自己哭了多久，帶來安全感的擁抱讓加洛不再嚎啕大哭，他收緊小小的手掌，用盡全力抱著那個人，可是貼近的那道身影卻漸漸在加洛面前失去原有的色彩，白色的衣物和金色的髮梢在他的手中變得透明，他害怕地閉上眼睛祈禱，他不想再失去任何人了。  
可是不論他再怎麼乞求，依然無法停下將他抱在懷裡的人消失的速度，加洛咬緊下唇，不讓自己再哭出一絲聲響，然而卻無法阻止離別的到來。  
『對不起。』加洛顫抖地說道，他不確定那個人究竟能不能聽見，在夢醒的前一秒，他又重複了一次。

「對不起，古雷。我沒有留住你。」

加洛在睜開眼的瞬間感覺到溫熱的液體從眼角滑落，過於真實的夢境殘留的些許悲傷還在腦海裡徘徊，他吸了吸鼻子，用手背抹去了停留在太陽穴的濕潤。  
他做了一個載浮載沉的夢。  
那些已經很久沒有出現在他的夢境中的過往以不協調的方式重現，像是在他還小時就過世、以至於他幾乎淡忘長相的父母，那一場改變他的命運、也差一點奪走他的生命的那場大火，加洛捏了捏自己的眉心，在床上翻了一個身。  
還有，因為那場大火少了一隻手臂的古雷。  
他伸展自己睡得有些僵硬的四肢，牆上的時鐘剛過九點一刻，加洛撐起還有點疲倦的身體從床上坐了起來，他甩了甩頭，好像這樣就能把夢境全部拋出腦海。  
然而事實是背後彷彿還留著古雷手掌留下的餘溫，即便加洛知道那只是自己的錯覺，還是忍不住伸手摟住肩膀，好像只要這麼做就能把溫度留下。  
但留存錯覺不過是徒勞無功，加洛嘆了一口氣後離開床鋪，恍神的他在踏出房門前，手臂一不小心掃過掛在衣櫃上的西裝，掛鉤發出刺耳的金屬摩擦聲，上頭的衣架傾斜落下，加洛反射性地轉身，在衣物落地前用單手接住。  
他小心翼翼地拍掉黑色西裝上不存在的灰塵，再把衣服掛回衣櫃上頭，加洛盯著嶄新的西服一陣子，才又重新踏出房間。  
那是他上個星期特地到雷米推薦的西服店量身訂做的西裝，加洛還記得看起來有些年紀的裁縫師在測量尺寸結束後，順手拍了拍他的肩膀，並擺出欣慰的表情。  
『現在年輕人已經不太訂作西裝了。』裁縫師摘下老花眼鏡時說道，『想必是為了很重要的事情吧！』  
『是啊。』加洛勉強地露出微笑，『很重要的事情。』  
很重要的事情。  
加洛默念著，他有些緊繃地深呼吸一口氣後，伸手按著左胸口，但心臟彷彿還是微微下沉一些，他勉強自己勾起嘴角，可是並沒有成功。  
要面對現實本來就是一件不容易的事情。  
這天到來以前，加洛做過無數次心理建設，預想這樣的情況到來時，他可以按照那些計畫按部就班把所有事情完成，但現在的他，卻連思考都被情感佔據——宛如沒有傷口的疼痛，找不到治療的方法，只能任由它一再抽痛卻無法根治。  
他強迫自己又一次深呼吸，把溜出心裡情緒壓回深處，加洛一如往常地將冰箱內的吐司放進烤麵包機中，順手拿出一旁木櫃中的咖啡粉罐，打開蓋子後撲鼻而來的咖啡香讓他愣了一下，旋即又把蓋子扭上。  
在早晨喝咖啡並不是加洛平時的習慣，只是在需要提神的早晨，他總會為古雷手沖一壺咖啡，而長久以來的習慣很難一時就改變，即使他已經沒有理由再做這些，但身體卻還沒跟上他的記憶，加洛盯著手中的咖啡罐一段時間後，才將罐子放回木櫃之中。  
加洛的人生留有太多古雷的影子，他緩緩走進浴室，望著洗手台前的鏡子倒影出自己的樣子，青色的黑眼圈讓他看起來憔悴不堪。他有太多地方都被對方影響，從無法遺忘的大火到廚房的咖啡罐，短短二十二年的生命裡，古雷幾乎佔據了一半。  
他對著鏡子嘗試微笑，而鏡中的人嘴角抽動了一下，彎起一個僅僅在及格邊緣的弧度，加洛的手指推上唇邊，強迫自己露出滿分的笑容，這樣才像所有人認識的加洛·提莫斯。  
但其實是他已經忘了該怎麼笑。

從那天開始便是如此。  
——古雷執行死刑的那一天。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「你現在笑的樣子，比哭還難看。」  
> 里歐握緊拳頭想著，加洛明明是笑著，卻比哭泣還要難看。

他在烤麵包機的計時器響起前一刻踏出浴室，從廚房傳來陣陣香氣佔據他的嗅覺，加洛拿著剛烤好的吐司咬了一口，鬆軟的口感在嘴裡散開。他看著餐桌另外一邊的空位，又不禁開始想像，或許下一秒，還沒換下寬鬆睡衣的古雷會慢慢走出房間，用著有些含糊不清的聲音跟他說早安，然後坐在餐桌的另一頭，喝著他剛泡好的咖啡，如同以往那樣稀鬆平常的畫面，現在只是對方偶爾睡過頭才沒有出現罷了。  
加洛將吐司一口接著一口放進嘴裡，但他的等待卻沒有得到回應，古雷並沒有如他想像的那樣出現在餐桌上，直到餐盤裡的吐司只剩下一半，餐桌另一頭的位置依然空無一人。未來的某一天，他或許就能習慣這樣的生活，住在乘載著所有回憶的房子裡，獨自吃著三餐，在寬敞的沙發上一個人看著電視，加洛在走回房間時這麼想著，不過也有可能一輩子都無法習慣，就像火焰在他手臂上留下的傷疤，即便皮膚上的紋路會隨著時間淡去，卻永遠不會從他的身上消失。  
他輕輕推開房門，那套西裝再一次出現在眼前。加洛邊走邊脫掉身上的T恤，換上那套合身的黑色西裝，襯衫柔軟的布料摩擦過手臂的皮膚，和平時隨意地穿著不同，他仔細地扣上襯衫的第一顆扣子，抵在喉結上的領子讓加洛有些不自在，他拉著領口扭了扭自己的脖子，可是並沒有讓束縛的窒息感消退。  
或許這股窒息感早已存在，只是讓他無法呼吸的並不是身上的衣物，而是一條從加洛的記憶伸出的隱形枷鎖，從內心深處繞上他的脖子，勒索每一口呼吸裡的氧氣，將加洛禁錮在回憶之中，無法解脫。  
他拿起衣架上連同西裝一起訂製的領帶，在全身鏡前熟練地將細長的黑色布料繞上頸部，領結在領口交錯，加洛不禁想起剛上國中的某天，古雷站在他的背後，寬大的手掌抓著他的手，一步一步地帶著他打了人生第一個領結。  
『從左邊繞兩圈。』加洛似乎還能聽見古雷在他耳邊念著那段口訣，他不自覺地開口跟著無聲默念，『往後套半圈，壓住前面一圈。』  
他拉緊領結，原本細長的布料在領口中央形成一個方形，加洛將方形兩邊的折線拉直，再稍稍調整領帶的位置，他呆站在全身鏡前看著自己的倒影，領子乖巧地立在脖子旁，襯衫燙得整齊而平順，一切都很完美。  
畢竟，就算看不見，但他可不能讓古雷丟臉。  
加洛不由自主地又拉了一下領結，他不確定這種領結打法適不適合身上的西裝，可是他只會唯一一種打法，也是古雷教他的唯一一種，他放任記憶在他的腦海不斷重播，卻也讓加洛突然開始陷入一種莫名的恐懼之中。  
過往的回憶宛如潮水般湧上岸邊，純白的浪花在拍打上沙岸後帶走金黃色的沙粒，就像加洛對父母的記憶，被時光悄悄帶走，被歲月偷偷侵蝕，或許有一天，他會像是忘記父母面容那樣，也忘了古雷的長相。  
加洛摀住自己的臉，好像這麼做就可以挽回那些從握緊的指間流逝的記憶，但思緒像是沒有煞車的火車，橫衝直撞地往他最不願意面對的現實奔去。  
直到門鈴響起，響亮的鈴聲將深陷泥沼的他拉回，加洛揉了揉自己的臉，在踏出房門前，他從西裝外套的口袋拿出一張對折的白紙，看起來無害的紙張卻讓加洛面對彷彿洪水猛獸般，他猶豫幾秒鐘後，終究還是攤開那張紙，平板的黑色字體映入眼簾，再一次刺進他的胸口。

法定繼承人：加洛·提莫斯。

-

里歐按下電鈴，他站在公寓前等待了一段時間，才等到穿著西裝的加洛來開門，雖然對方的臉上掛著笑容，但依然隱藏不了疲倦的神態，里歐不打算點破加洛，畢竟那並不是他今天來這裡的目的。他在玄關脫去腳上的靴子，整齊排在鞋櫃前方，他沒有忽視擺放在一旁的另外一雙皮鞋，雖然鞋跟有明顯的磨損痕跡，但鞋面已經被人好好地上過蠟，可以猜測主人非常珍惜這雙鞋，里歐盯著它幾秒鐘，便被加洛的聲音轉移了注意力。  
「里歐，你要喝咖啡嗎？」站在廚房的冰箱前，手中拿著馬克杯的加洛向他問道，「或是冰牛奶？」  
「牛奶。」里歐穿過客廳走進廚房，接過加洛手中裝有牛奶的杯子，他看著加洛走回餐桌，藍色的雙眸看著餐桌的另一頭，里歐不由得順著對方的視線望去，看見空無一人的座位的瞬間，他突然理解了加洛在等待──等待一個再也不會出現在那個位置上的人。  
是什麼樣的執念能夠讓一個人被狠狠傷害後，依然對加害者抱持著如此強烈的情感，里歐怎麼想也無法理解，那麼多年過去，他可以放下心中對古雷的仇恨，但永遠無法遺忘那個人曾經對燃燒者的傷害，可是加洛和他完全不同。  
被最信任的人攻擊、傷害和背叛，視為英雄、希望和憧憬的人就在面前殞落，那對加洛來說有多麼痛苦，里歐不敢說自己能夠徹底理解那樣的心情，可是在古雷離開後的隔天，對方依然準時出現在滅火隊的辦公室時，像是什麼事情也沒有發生一般與所有人互動。  
加洛表現得太過正常，彷彿坐在餐桌另一邊的人隨時都會出現一般，或是回家就會看見古雷坐在客廳的沙發上看著書，加洛一如往常的行為舉止，正常得像是古雷的死並不存在一般。  
「加洛。」里歐將手中的馬克杯放在餐桌上，雙手撐在桌面上，他對著一口、一口將吐司放入口中的加洛開口，「夠了。」  
「嗯？」對方抬頭看著他，有著淡淡的黑眼圈的雙眼瞇起，加洛露出微笑，「喝完的話，冰箱還有⋯⋯」  
「他不值得你做這些。」里歐強勢地截斷加洛的話，桌面上的手指因為憤怒而握緊，「他不值得。」  
「嗯，我知道。」加洛似笑非笑的表情讓里歐不禁皺起眉頭，他不確定自己應該問對方『你還好嗎』還是『你為什麼還能笑』，里歐想抓著加洛的肩膀搖醒眼前的人，可是他什麼也沒做，只是繼續問道。  
「你真的有聽懂嗎？加洛·提莫斯。」在里歐問話的過程中，加洛只是拿起餐盤裡的吐司，眼神望著遠方，緩緩開口：「嗯，我知道。」  
沉默在他們之間蔓延，安靜的空間裡只有時鐘指針轉動的聲響，里歐拿起桌上的馬克杯將牛奶一口飲盡，他望著加洛想再次開口說些什麼，卻被對方搶先打破了沉靜的空氣。  
「古雷他死了。」抓了抓頭髮，加洛皺起眉頭，凝視著桌面上的餐盤說道，「我不知道⋯⋯這是真的對吧？」  
傳入耳中的語句使里歐不可置信地瞪大雙眼，清明的思緒在剎那間變得混沌。  
這是真的，對吧？  
加洛並不是在為了古雷的死感到傷痛，而是至今都沒有接受這個事實，原本到舌尖的話語被里歐吞下喉嚨，他的嘴開開闔闔幾次，卻找不到一句適合的回答。  
從那天開始，加洛就像是做了一場沒有盡頭的噩夢，卻依然不願意從夢中清醒，因為比起苟延殘喘延續的夢魘，睜開眼後的現實更加殘酷。  
「是真的。」里歐輕聲地說，並往加洛的方向走進一步，「這幾天新聞都有報導。」  
「啊，也是。」臉上出現了然的微笑，加洛頂住椅背仰著脖子，聲音沙啞，「果然不是夢。」  
一股衝動從里歐的心底油然而生，他很想現在就用盡全力揍加洛一拳，或許加洛會從椅子上跳起來也回贈他一拳，但不管結果會是怎麼樣，如果這一拳能讓對方臉上的笑容消失，那他很樂意為此付出自己的臉頰承受那樣的疼痛。  
然而里歐只是握緊自己的手掌，沒有把想法付諸行動，他蹙起眉心，再次開口。  
「你現在笑的樣子，比哭還難看。」  
里歐沒有鬆開拳頭，加洛只是眨了眨眼，嘴角揚起的弧度卻沒有改變，明明是笑容，卻比哭泣還要難看。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他和古雷再也沒有機會重新來過，不管是懊悔抑或是自責，都無法改變他們之間已經被強迫畫下休止符。

「請問你是哪一位的家屬？」站在櫃台的工作人員抬頭看了一眼加洛，便滿不在乎地低下頭繼續盯著電腦螢幕，臉上的眼鏡反射著螢幕的藍光，但加洛並沒有被對方的無理態度影響，他依舊從文件夾拿出身份證明文件，擺上櫃檯的桌面。  
「古雷‧佛塞特。」他緩緩地唸出名字，每個音節宛如充斥著加洛過於飽脹的情感。那是他除了自己的名字以外，最常脫口而出的名字──畢竟這個重要無比的名字幾乎佔據了加洛超過三分之二的人生，  
櫃檯的工作人員抬頭看著加洛的表情有些詫異，而他看著對方眼鏡下的目光，從大戰結束後他看過太多、太多次這樣的眼神──質疑、驚訝、厭惡，甚至憤怒，在他把桌面上的文件向前推了一點後，耳朵上打了數個耳洞工作人員才回過神。  
「旁邊五號大門。」彷彿想要快速解除這樣尷尬的氣氛一般，那名工作人員快速地檢查了加洛帶來的文件後，便指著不遠處的一扇鐵門說道。  
「謝謝。」加洛向對方道謝後轉過身，工作人員指出的的鐵門距離並不遠，但是當加洛邁出步伐時，卻希望自己可以永遠走不到，那他就可以再逃避一下子，不用直接面對事實。  
艱難的路途讓加洛不得不走到一半就停下雙腳，腳踝上宛如被人綁上千斤的鉛塊似的，每一步都沉重地讓他無法前進，連原本走在他後方的里歐都追上他的腳步，即使已經在心裡演練過無數次這樣的場景，換到現實終究困難許多。  
加洛深呼吸一口氣，忍不住又扣住脖子上的領結，在嘗試鬆開衣領時他才發現自己的手指不斷地顫抖，他試著握緊拳頭又鬆開，來回重複好幾次，直到握緊的指甲刺進手掌心，五指的關節泛白。  
走到加洛身旁的里歐也跟著他停止前進，一起並肩站在五號大門前不遠處，過了許久，里歐才開口劃破幾乎結凍的空氣。  
「如果你不去，他就會一直在那裡。」  
因為除了加洛之外，再也不會有其他人來到這裡，加洛所有的情緒交揉成一團打成死結，好像只要往心上加上一點重量，他就會整個人崩塌，在里歐的面前徹底粉碎，隨著冷風灰飛煙滅。  
他低頭看著自己的手掌心，沒有被陽光洗禮的皮膚被指甲壓出了明顯的半月型紅痕，但比起這段日子所承受的痛苦，手上的壓痕不過只是它的千萬分之一，加洛壓抑著立刻轉身離開的念頭，再次跨出步伐。  
加洛向五號大門旁的警衛報出名字後出示手中的文件，他沒有漏看那名中年警衛眼中露出和剛才那名工作人員一樣複雜的神情，在鐵門打開的瞬間，一股刺骨的寒冷氣息襲上全身，他反射性地縮了縮身體，便逕自地往裡頭走去。  
「我不進去了。」往前走沒幾步，里歐的聲音就從加洛的後方傳來，他回過頭，看見對方倚靠在門邊，搖了搖頭，「你有很多話要跟他說吧？」  
他眨了眨眼睛當作回答，周圍的溫度隨著加洛越接近盡頭而逐漸降低，冰冷的空氣隨著他的呼吸進入身體，加洛不禁打了冷顫，走道兩旁的金屬櫃子不斷向前延伸，不太明亮的走廊終於來到盡頭，一名穿著白長袍的女子站在其中一個櫃門前，頭髮一絲不苟地梳成包頭，對方在看見加洛後推了推戴在臉上眼鏡。  
「古雷‧佛塞特的家屬？」女子向加洛問道，隨即又接著說下去，「我是碧斯特，法務部特別派遣法醫。」  
碧斯特在加洛點頭之後從白長袍的口袋裡拿出米色的橡膠手套，快速而熟練地戴上後，伸手拉住金屬櫃門的拉環，她抬頭望著一旁的加洛說道：「接下來請你確認死者的身分。」  
櫃門打開的金屬摩擦聲在整個空間中迴盪，傳入加洛耳中顯得有些刺耳，他在碧斯特拉開冰櫃時轉開了目光，加洛有如再次回到得知消息的那一天，新聞記者用著平板的腔調念著手中的講稿、瀰漫在身體周圍的潮濕空氣、從屋外傳來眾人的歡呼、窗戶縫隙吹進來的寒風、摔落地面而碎裂的茶杯割傷手指的疼痛，記憶中的知覺佔據了加洛的身體，他不得不閉上眼睛，將那些感覺隔絕在外。  
『你有很多話要跟他說吧？』腦海中又傳來里歐剛才對他說的話，加洛緩緩睜開雙眼後，映入眼簾的情景讓他楞了好一陣子，一直到碧斯特的聲音從很遙遠的地方傳來，將他一把拉回現實世界之中。  
「抱歉，我有點恍神。」加洛不自主地想對碧斯特投以禮貌性的微笑，但臉上的肌肉只是抽動了幾下，不再受他控制，「身份⋯⋯確認。」  
躺在冰櫃裡的古雷像是睡著了一般，只是臉上少了過往那樣紅潤的血色，加洛幻想著，或許下一秒，古雷會就睜開那對紅色的眼眸，如同以往那樣叫他滾得越遠越好，或者是說再也不想見到他那張蠢臉，不過那些話語都僅止於他的想像。  
古雷沒有醒來，加洛咬住自己的下唇，在他收到政府派發的死亡通知時，身體的某一處猶如被掏空成了無底的黑洞，他拼命地抓住黑洞旁的石壁，撐在向下墜落的邊緣，然而最後他氣力耗盡，只能鬆手讓自己跌入深不見底的黑洞之中。  
「我可以⋯⋯握他的手嗎？」他看向碧斯特，而對方鏡片後方原本波攔不經的表情，在這一刻卻流露出了驚訝的神情，「如果不行的話也⋯⋯」  
「可以是可以，不過⋯⋯」碧斯特面露難色看向走廊外，目光又回到加洛身上，「我會在門口等你。」  
加洛沒有目送碧斯特的離開，而是站在古雷身旁，雙手已經停止顫抖，他小心翼翼地伸出右手，碰上古雷的指尖，一點一點地沿著手指向上移動，最後，他將整個手掌覆蓋上古雷的，輕輕握起。  
加洛還記得很久、很久以前，在他還沒到孤兒院之前，他曾經短暫雨古雷一起住在狹小的租屋處，每天上學的路上他會牽著古雷的手，但現在加洛手中卻只感覺到冰冷和僵硬，一點也不像記憶中那樣溫暖而柔軟，他收攏自己的手指，將古雷的手完全包覆，冰櫃的低溫讓古雷的皮膚上還殘留細小的結冰，刺在加洛的手掌裡，也刺在他的心裡。  
他總以為無以名狀的悲傷會在這一刻被眼前的現實撫平，加洛不自覺地咬著嘴唇，細微的疼痛帶來鐵鏽和血腥混雜的味道在口腔擴散，胸口下的心臟像是被人用帶著尖刺的繩索緊緊綑綁，每一次跳動都讓加洛更加疼痛。  
如果構築人生的根基被狠狠拔除，他又該怎麼繼續前進？  
曾經在監獄時拒他於千里之外的古雷，最終也只能以這種方式讓他們彼此再相會，加洛拿起碧斯特留在一旁的文件板，上面寫著今天將會安排遺體火化，從執行死刑至今都沒有掉下一滴淚的加洛，終於承受不住癱坐在冰櫃旁的椅子上，他依舊握著古雷的手，抬頭望著空無一物的天花板，思緒一片空白。

-

他不知道自己是什麼時候走出冰櫃室，讓他回過神的是里歐遞給他一塊麵包和一罐礦泉水，他從走廊的椅子上抬頭望著眼前的友人，而對方只是晃了晃手中的麵包，示意要他接下，然而見加洛似乎沒有反應過來，里歐乾脆直接把食物塞進他的手裡。  
里歐並沒有多說些什麼，僅僅是安靜地和他一起坐在長椅上，冰櫃室外的走廊十分寧靜，只有細碎的人聲從遙遠的外頭傳來，加洛把臉埋進自己的手掌中，他多希望這一切都只是一場惡夢，夢醒之後，他還躺在熟悉的床上，看著天花板上斑駁的蝴蝶，或許當他離開床舖、踏出房門外時，就會看見古雷坐在餐桌的那一端，手裡還拿著尚未看完的書，對他說早安。  
但就算加洛在腿上捏出一個又一個瘀青，疼痛依舊沒有讓他從名為現實的惡夢中清醒，加洛放下手掌，從窗戶外透進的陽光有些刺眼，他眨了眨眼睛，往光線的方向伸出自己的右手，背光讓他的手掌鑲上了漂亮的金邊，有如在下一秒，他就會抓住眼前所有的光芒──就像他夢見的光球一樣。可是他收緊手心，卻只有陽光的溫暖短暫停留在掌心，當加洛再次攤開自己的手掌時，他盯著自己空無一物的手，酸澀感爬上他的鼻腔，他大力地吸了幾口空氣，卻還是壓不下擴散的鼻酸。  
加洛雙手壓住膝蓋往上一撐，他在離開座位後，穿上原本蓋在腿上的西裝外套，看見他要離開的里歐出聲叫住他：「你要去哪裡？」  
「陪他。」加洛看著透過窗戶撒落一地的陽光，他深呼吸一口氣試著穩住自己的聲音，但卻發抖的尾音依舊露了餡，「就像你說的，我有很多話要跟他說。」  
加洛往走廊的盡頭走去，如同他曾經不斷看著古雷的背影前進，只是這一次，是他最後一次向古雷走去。  
剛才撇開的情緒跟著他腦海中回放的記憶湧現，應該是色彩斑斕的美好記憶卻漸漸褪色、片片掉落，只留下令人悲傷的部分，在推開通往火化室的大門後，排山倒海而來的情感在一瞬間將加洛整個人埋沒。  
痛苦、不甘、失落、絕望、懊悔，將加洛僅存的理智完全覆蓋過去，他知道自己再也見不到古雷了，僅存在腦海中的回憶來回反覆播放，提醒著加洛他始終不願意面對的真實。  
他慢慢步向玻璃窗前，玻璃窗後方擺著一具面向閘門的墨黑色棺木，加洛意識到那是古雷的棺木時，原本高掛在牆角的廣播傳來劇烈的刺耳響鈴，深灰色的閘門發出喀的一聲巨響，橘紅的火舌便從開啟的門扉中央竄出，加洛的眼淚終於在剎那潰堤，不顧一切地放聲大哭。  
「古雷！古雷！」他撕心裂肺般隔著玻璃大喊，雙手捶在冷硬的玻璃上，痛徹心扉地吶喊著。  
「我說過要救你的！」  
「我不會再叫你旦那了。」  
「是我的錯⋯⋯」  
「活下來⋯⋯」  
黑色的棺木緩緩進入閘門，在加洛面前被猛烈的火焰吞噬，他雙腳無力地跪在地板上，手掌沿著玻璃下滑，那些從未說出口的不安和憤怒都和淚水一同滑落臉頰，加洛身上的偽裝一點一點剝落，最後棺木在閘門關上後，徹底消失。  
他還記得古雷牽著年幼的他過馬路的手有多麼溫暖。  
他還記得當他在學校闖禍時，古雷向導師道歉的身影。  
他還記得市政廳前頒獎台上古雷的笑容和說出口的話語。  
他還記得在監獄時即便要他不要再來卻總是會見他一面的古雷。  
所有的回憶有如雪球一般越滾越大，在加洛崩潰的情緒裡失速滾落，雪球把關於古雷的一切都聚集在一起，最終與現實猛烈地對撞，在加洛的心裡碎裂成片。  
「回來啊⋯⋯」加洛哭紅雙眼，像是哀號又像是乞求，然而眼淚依舊無法停止地落下，他和古雷再也沒有機會重新來過，不管是懊悔抑或是自責，都無法改變他們之間已經被強迫畫下休止符。  
「不要留下我⋯⋯」  
他甚至沒能在最後與古雷道別，懊悔先在他身上留下深可見骨的傷口，自責又再往加洛的心上重創砲擊，加洛帶著一身血淋淋的創傷，就此跌入深不見底的萬丈深淵之中。  
「對不起，古雷。」加洛哽咽地開口。

對不起，古雷，我沒有留住你。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 最後的那一天。

加洛盯著窗外，斜陽照進室內的光線裡有著細小的灰塵粒子懸浮，像是金粉一般緩緩墜落，他眨了一下酸澀的雙眼，又有一點眼淚從他的眼角溢出，加洛用手腕擦過眼睛，讓尚未滑落的眼淚消失在手上。  
坐在鐵椅上的他做了一次深呼吸，還沒平復的情緒讓他的呼吸還有點喘，加洛忍不住伸手碰觸桌面上的白色陶瓷罐，指腹沿著罐子的曲線撫摸，在冰冷的陶瓷上留下的溫度，他的拇指在蓋子的邊緣摩娑，彷彿手中的物體是無上的珍寶一般，溫柔而繾綣。  
在手指掃過上頭燙上的金色草書字體時，加洛不禁又鼻酸，原本遊走的手掌停留在上頭，皮膚感受著烙印在陶瓷上的文字，鋒利的線條像是刀刃，在加洛的身上留下小小的痕跡，疼痛卻沒有一絲傷口。  
古雷‧佛塞特，加洛輕聲地念了一遍，熟悉的音節在空氣中迴盪，越飄越遠，最後消逝在空蕩的房間中。  
房間的木門這時突然開啟，加洛才轉過頭，目光落在熟悉的人影身上，望著對方緩緩向他走近。不如過去那樣穿著整齊套裝的碧兒茹踏入房內，在加洛和里歐正對面的位置坐了下來，對方攤開手中的文件夾，將裡頭的文件一一攤在桌面上。  
「這是他最後交代我做的事情。」碧兒茹將其中一份文件推向里歐，「按照協議，佛塞特集團的百分之三十資產將作為成立燃燒者扶助基金會的資金運用。」  
「里歐‧弗提亞將負責基金會的主要業務。」加洛看著一旁的里歐拿起筆，在那份文件最下方的空白處簽上斗大的名字，他突然有種想逃離這個空間的衝動，但他依然坐在位置上，沒有移動一分一毫。  
碧兒茹伸手收回里歐簽署完成的文件後，便看向了加洛開口：「佛塞特集團的其餘資產將全數充公，司政⋯⋯」  
像是說錯話一般，眼前的人停頓了幾秒鐘後，才將手中的另外一份文件推向加洛：「古雷。有一部分的私人物品需要交給你領回。」  
白紙上的黑體字映入眼簾，加洛只看了最上方的二行文字，就直接在文件的下方簽上自己的名字，就把文件推回給碧兒茹，而對方也在確認文件上的簽名後，把一個白色的紙盒遞給了加洛。  
「確認一下，盒子裡的東西和文件裡標註的是一樣的。」即使知道加洛並沒有把文件的內容看完就簽名，碧兒茹依然收下文件後，然而對方拿著文件卻沒有馬上離開，加洛無法分神思考對方的用意，他盯著手中的紙盒，宛如看著吃人的猛獸，張著血盆大口，下一秒就會將他吞噬。  
然而他猶豫了許久，最終還是打開了白色紙盒，裡面擺著二本厚重的文學小說，幾本邊角磨損的筆記本壓在小說的下方，還有一隻古雷慣用的綠色鋼筆在旁邊滾動，加洛一一將物品從盒子內拿出來，在他拿著小說的手剛離開盒子時，桌面上突然傳來一聲金屬的撞擊聲。  
他把手中有些重量的小說放到一旁，坐在旁邊的里歐就伸手把一塊金色的金屬交到他手中，加洛望著自己手掌中的物體，綁著紅白相間緞帶的金屬反射著光芒，他不知道為什麼古雷會特地留下當時逮捕里歐一行人所頒發的獎章，但加洛還沒想到緣由，碧兒茹的聲音便打斷了他的思緒。  
「還有另外一份文件需要你的簽名。」加洛握緊手中的獎章，看著碧兒茹向他推來另外一份文件，幾個簡單的字句讓加洛瞪大了雙眼，他拿起桌上的文件，仔細地讀著上面的文字，紙張上的幾張彩色照片和地址，加洛不可能認錯──那是他從小和古雷一起住的那間房子。  
「佛塞特集團的資產，我是說、不是已經⋯⋯」他試著用言語表達自己的想法，但到嘴邊的字句卻與他一樣錯亂，「不可能⋯⋯」  
「那是他唯一堅持的決定。」碧兒茹歛眸，思考了一會兒，才又重新開口，「他要留下那間房子。」  
「法律上來說，你的確是古雷唯一的繼承人。」對方的嗓音不斷敲擊著加洛的心臟，他緊握著手中的獎章，尖銳的邊角刺在他的手掌心，彷彿這樣就能壓過再度湧上眼眶的淚水和苦澀，「但這是他親口說的──他指定你成為房子的繼承人，加洛。」  
加洛不確定這代表什麼意義，或許只是古雷對他有所虧欠，抑或是想在最後和他達成所謂的和解，他不知道也得不到古雷的答案，可是到了最後這一刻，不論這個舉動的意義為何，古雷把房子留給了他──就像是把家留給加洛一樣。  
他用握著獎章的手臂遮住雙眼，咬緊嘴唇傳來細小的嗚噎聲，手中的紙張被加洛捏出皺褶，奪眶而出的眼淚不受控制滾落臉頰，他曾經以為古雷只把悲傷和後悔留下，但現在加洛突然理解，他還擁有更多──像是回憶，還有，一個家。  
「謝謝。」他說，對碧兒茹說，也像是對古雷說。

-

強風颳過安全帽時發出躁響，與機車巨大的引擎聲一起咆哮，安全帽下的加洛沒有抹掉眼角的液體，任由風勢將它帶離，他又催了一下油門加快速度，機車持續沿著海岸線前行，他不曉得自己騎了多遠的距離，直到握著機車把手的手掌傳來一陣發麻，加洛才停下機車。  
他摘下安全帽掛在把手上，坐在機車上隔著矮護欄望去，無邊際的蔚藍海水與晴朗的天空連成一線，迎面吹來的海風帶著濕氣和鹹味，加洛看了許久，才彎腰打開後方的車箱，將白色陶瓷罐抱在手中，手掌輕輕摩挲著瓶身。  
「旦那你看，是海。」他低下頭對著陶瓷罐說道，「很漂亮吧。」  
小心翼翼捧著罐器，加洛跨下機車，向前走了一小段距離後穿過矮護欄的缺口，當靴子踩上柔軟的沙攤時，鬆軟的沙地因為重量而微微下陷，但那並沒有阻擋加洛的前進，依舊一步一步走向海邊。  
手中的陶瓷罐有些沉重，但他抱得很穩，一路上古雷承受過太多的顛簸，不論是短暫的人生或是與曾經與他共度的日子，加洛不想在這最後一天，再讓古雷經歷太多波折。  
「古雷，雖然你不會回答我⋯⋯」加洛在海浪拍上岸的邊線前停下腳步，這次他沒有低下頭，而是對著一望無際的海潮說道，「但我一直想帶你來看海。」  
加洛用腳尖踩著另一隻腳的後跟，把脫下的皮鞋留在海水無法觸及的沙灘上，捧著陶瓷罐邁出步伐，白色的浪花沖刷著他赤裸的腳背，粗糙的沙粒從他腳趾間被浪潮帶回海中，他一步一步向前進，海水逐漸淹沒他的腳踝，弄濕的褲管緊貼在小腿上，但他毫不在意。  
腦海中不斷上演著他和古雷的過去記憶，從他跑出火場被古雷抱住的那一天開始，到古雷在頒獎台上將勳章別上他的胸口那一天，最後是普羅米亞完全燃燒的那一天，加洛將懷中的陶瓷罐抱著更緊，他明明說過要就連對方一起拯救，可是他食言了，也沒辦法再挽回了。  
加洛被那樣的罪惡感及懊悔緊緊綑綁，像是無法掙脫的枷鎖，直到今日，他終於把那些來不及告訴對方的話，一字一句地說出口，沉重的鎖鏈似乎在那一瞬間從他的身上脫落，加洛才發現，原來，他只是還沒準備好──還沒準備好失去古雷。  
冰冷的海水隨著加洛的前進逐漸上漲，水深及腰，他眨了眨眼睛，可能是海風吹得他雙眼乾澀，或是蜂擁的情緒導致，眼中的淚水在落下的邊緣打轉，他再次低下頭，靠在陶瓷罐上緩緩開口：「古雷⋯⋯」  
從口中吐出的每個字都在顫抖，加洛擁抱的雙臂收得更緊，彷彿要將懷中的物體融入自己的身體一般，他撐過風風雨雨，度過坎坎坷坷，但直到最後，他卻無能為力再多為古雷做些什麼。  
隨著水深逐漸淹到胸口，海浪的一波又一波沖刷不禁讓加洛踉蹌地後退了幾步，背後沒有支撐的狀況下他一個重心不穩，便向後倒入冰冷的海水之中，下沉的過程中，視線裡原本淺藍的天空被水底模糊的景象取代，肺裡的空氣不斷被擠壓，加洛看著一顆一顆上浮的透明氣泡和零碎的白色泡沫，任由鹹澀的海水侵入鼻腔，奪走他的呼吸。  
身體裡的氧氣逐漸流失，無力的四肢隨著海流載浮載沉，只剩下一隻手仍然緊緊抓著懷中的陶瓷罐，意識開始因為缺氧而渙散朦朧，他望著上方融成一片淡藍漸層的天空，茫茫之中他似乎看見一個身影倒映在水面，熟悉的嗓音和水流的聲音一起傳進耳中。  
『加洛。』  
加洛本能地伸出手想抓住那道身影，幾乎要窒息的他開始在海水中掙扎，撐在沙石中的手肘不斷向下沉淪，他只能用雙腳貼著地面向上一蹬，用盡全身的力量自己脫離水底。  
衝破水面後加洛大口喘著氣，反射動作讓他不停咳嗽，剛才伸出的手依然停留在半空中，但手掌中卻空無一物，什麼也沒有抓住，他抱著陶瓷罐泡在水中，分不清從眼角滑落的是海水，還是淚水。  
他蜷曲著自己的四肢，頭抵在陶瓷罐上頭，發顫的雙唇輕輕附上冰涼的陶瓷表面，溫柔的親吻。  
「我們回家。」他對自己說，也對古雷說──在最後的那一天。


End file.
